Jin Kaidou
is one of the main protagonists in the Danball Senki and Danball Senki W series. He then reappears as a support character in the Danball Senki Wars (Anime) as Harness's vice-commander, and soon to be allied with Jenock. Background Eight years prior to the current setting of Danball Senki, Jin's biological parents were killed when the Tokio Bridge collapsed. At the bridge, he was publicly adopted by Yoshimitsu Kaidou and thus became Yoshimitsu's grandson. Appearance Jin is a paled, slim young man of average height. He has black hair with a grey-white streak on the right side. He has red eyes and wears a black and purple suit outside of a white shirt and a grey vest. He wears a pair of maroon skinny jeans and dress shoes. As a little child he used to wear a white t-shirt with red sleeves, khaki shorts, black socks and trainers. His hairstyle was almost the same. In Danball Senki W, he wears jeans and a teal shirt to match his new LBX, Triton, with a black and purple vest over it. His hair also grows a little. In WARS Jin wears a white t-shirt with black vest, gray pants and navy blue jacket. His hairstyle appears slightly different. He also has a silver pendant. Personality Kaido Jin is a prodigy with a high degree of knowledge in technology. He is distant from others and tends to be silent, but he enjoys playing with LBX. Because he was raised from the rich Kaido family, he has a very social polite manner towards people, friends and otherwise. After becoming friends with Ban Yamano, he becomes more open. Plot Danball Senki Jin first debuted in Episode 10, where he's seen going to school in a fighter jet, making everyone surprised at his entrance, especially by Daikoji Ryu, and makes eye contact with Ban Yamano. Later, he's seen underneath Blue Cats Cafe, battling 3 Zuul using The Emperor. Later, he saves Achilles from Daiki Sendou's Joker by shielding it from Joker's attack by using The Emperor. He then appears in Blue Cats Cafe, entering the Underground Vicidus Tournament, but ends up losing to Ban because LBX was overloaded since it could not keep up with his quick manual control. And after his loss, he tells Ban the information that could help find his father. Danball Senki W He saves Jessica and Hiro from the speeding subway with his new LBX, Triton, and helps with Ban and the others to join the fight against Detector. He becomes Jessica Kaios's coach, chosen by Otacross. He wanted to show her that even if she is a good LBX player, she still has much to learn. Thus, he gives Jessica Triton's weapon to wield at Angratexas. At first, Jessica had trouble handling it. Later, after Jin's encouragement, Jessica uses her photographic memory to win her match. She then admits to how lacking she is in other forms of combat and begins to call Jin "coach". In the anime, he later is seen accompany Ran in her battle against Hiro, after her argue with Yuuya. Jin teamed up with Ban and Jessica in Artemis. Danball Senki Wars In episode 1, he appears, though his face was never revealed, only shadowed. In episode 7, he is also seen at the same time he reveals himself and reappeared in the briefing room of the Jenock Faction. In episode 13 he is seen discussing Bandit with Reina Mito. In episode 18, he is seen again meeting Arata and the rest of the First Platoon in a billiard club. Mito then introduces him as Harness's vice commander and sub teacher under the code name, Doldkins (ドルドキンス). After that, he also confirms the truth of Second World and declares the alliance between Jenock and Harness. In episode 19, Mito was talking to him on the phone about Rikuya having the Parasite Key. In episode 20, Jin meets Mito to discuss about the plan, he shows Mito a recorded clip of Bandit. In War Time, he and Mito command their platoon to retreat, wait for their chance after Bandit is done what they want with Rossius, which makes Arata become angry. At the end of the episode, he is shocked when seeing The Death Forest is now destroyed completely and a door to The Lost Area is hidden underneath it. In episode 21, he is surprised to see Arata's Overload and tells Mito that this's what the professor has always looked for. After Arata is recovered, he meets up with him and explains what Overload is to Arata. In episode 22, he asks Haruki to borrow the 1st Platoon's mechanist. He gives Sakuya and Takeru Kojou an USBt of the new LBX's data afterward, tells them to make it. Trivia *He is the first rival and new protagonist to use Knight Framed LBXs. *His LBXs seemed to be named after kings such as The Emperor and Triton. *His hair's colors are same to Ijuuin Enzan of Rockman.EXE's Series, both are rival of his respective protagonist. **Similar to above, they both are the heir of high conglomerate companies. Category:Artemis Finalists Category:Innovator Category:Rivals Category:NICS Category:Test Player Category:Danball Senki W Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Seeker Category:LBX Player Champions Category:LBX players Category:Protagonists Category:Tournament Participants Category:Game Playable Characters Category:Kamui Daimon Faculty Category:Harness Faction